rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Pa Tee Tint
Not to be confused with Lieutenant Aye. :"These boys are now our soldiers! They belong to me now! If you try to get them back, your whole village will burn! If you ask the Karen Rebels for help, I will cut out your tongues! If you go against me, I will feed you your intestines! Hear me, believe me, and fear me!" :—Major Pa Tee Tint '' Major Pa Tee Tint ''also known simply as "Tint", was the main antagonist of the 2008 film, Rambo. Tint was a sadistic pedophile that led a band of ruthless Tatmadaw soldiers that went from village to village, exterminating their residents in a campaign of fear. Tint appeared to be motivated by the profits he recieved by selling heroin and using them to fund the war effort, but he seems to be only acting on impulse and satisfying his own perverted, sexual desires and implementing a system of nightly rape for his men to enjoy. He is the only main antagonist to not speak English in the series. Background The actor that plays Tint, Muang Muang Khin, was a former Karen soldier that escaped to Thailand and agreed to take part in the film to raise awareness to the genocide going on in Burma. He also knew of the Tatmadaw Army's brutality firsthand, and shortly after the film was released, the country's opressive government banned the film and imprisoned Maung Maung Khin's family because of his role in the film. Rambo IV Tint was first seen overseeing his men force civillians from a destroyed village into a rice paddy they had just thrown live land mines into. Tint casually smoked a cigarette while the soldiers bet on who would step on one of the mines and forced them to run across the pond, causing a bloody explosion. Afterwards, Tint ordered a firing squad to execute the terrified survivors. Tint was next seen when his men were raiding a village and forcing the boys of the village to join the Tatmadaw Army. He then gave a short speech to the people of the village, telling them to not rise against the government or ask the rebels for help. Tint was next seen raiding the village where Sarah Miller, Michael Burnett, and the other Christian missionaries were staying to provide education and aid to their poverty-stricken residents. Rambo pours gasoline all over the river pirate boat he had earlier killed the owners of, and lights it when he sees the Tatmadaw coming into the village. Men with flamethrowers and guns go through the village, raping the women, abducting the boys and girls, and destroying the village with flamethrowers. Sarah and the missionaries are abducted during this. Tint is later seen at the Tatmadaw camp, overseeing his prisoners. After one of the missionaries looks him in the eye, Tint orders his men to feed him to the pigs at the camp as punishment for making eye contact, also to provide further mental anguish on them because they were trying to assist the rebels. Tint later smoked a cigarette while watching Sarah, prompting her to ask what he wants from them. Presumably because he cannot speak English, Tint does not answer and walks away. When John Rambo leads the rescue mission into the camp, he saw Tint take one of the young boys his men had abducted into his bungalow and close the door while the soldiers were preoccupied harassing and sexually assaulting the young women they had kidnapped from a village. Rambo rescues the missionaries, and the next morning we see that Tint had his way with the boy. Tint orders the men to find the escaped prisoners and drives off in a Jeep. At the end of the film, Tint recaptures the missionaries and the mercenaries sent to protect them. The only ones who were not captured by the Tatmadaw were Schoolboy, Sarah, and Rambo, who had run off to do whatever he could to slow down the army. Tint is shown to be whipping and beating Lewis mercilessly when Lewis eggs him on. Tint orders their execution, but before the firing squad can kill them all, Rambo commandeers a Jeep-mounted .50 caliber machine gun and begins killing the Tatmadaw soldiers. The soldiers turn their attention on the machine gun, allowing the mercenaries to escape and pick up weapons from soldiers Rambo killed. A bloody gunfight ensues, in which the cowardly Tint runs away to safety, but not before shooting one of the Christian missionaries in the back with his Jericho 941 "Baby Eagle" pistol. After the Karen rebels arrive and help Rambo and the mercenaries to kill the entire band of soldiers, Rambo spots Tint trying to flee from the carnage. Rambo jumps off of the Jeep and hides behind a tree. As Tint is running up the hill, Rambo jams his machete into Tint's gut, causing him to cry out in pain. Rambo steps out from behind the tree, Glares at the bewildered Tint, and slices his stomach open, in the process cutting his fingers off. Rambo then kicks Tint in the face and knocks him down the hill, causing his intestines to fall out, disemboweling and killing him. See Also *Tatmadaw Army *Rambo IV Category:Villains Category:Soldier Category:Rambo Category:Rambo(2008)Weapons Category:Villain Category:Photos from Movie Screenshots Category:Deceased Category:Killed by John Rambo